


Multifaceted Drabbles

by NoctisValex



Series: Sanders Sides Shenanigans [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: I do prompts! That's it. Nothing more XD If you wanna see more of a specific prompt, I can make a part two!





	Multifaceted Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You are a immortal vampire who has been alive since the birth of christ. You have the ability to change your appearance as you please. One day while in a new city, you recognize someone you knew 1,000 years ago… and he recognizes you even with a different face.

“Roman? Is that you?”

The man froze, shoulders tense as he turned to face the stranger. The voice, it was awfully familiar…

The stranger pushed up his glasses, a look of shock on his face as he stared back, self-consciously straightening his tie. “Holy shit, it is you…” he breathed.

Roman was reeling. How? He had changed his face so many times in the past thousand years. No one should be able to recognize him, much less someone who he knew forever ago.

But here he was, standing in front of the vampire and looking just as handsome as the day they had parted ways.

His voice came out feeble, wavering slightly. “L-Logan? But…”

A weight came crashing down, disbelief settling in like ink soaking into paper.

“But you’re dead… I… I watched you die…”

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, just copy/pasted from my tumblr x3


End file.
